The Death of Humanity-Book One
by sexiboisgiggler
Summary: Follow Dru as she learns about her past,her present and her impending Future
1. Painfest

Walking through the dark streets of the place I once called my home I sigh this place holds so many memories both happy and painful but recently it's just been a complete painfest. I guess you could say I have trust issues and yeah you'd nail it but it's deeper than that I mean why would I trust people I don't even trust myself anymore I thought I had people around that loved and accepted me and my flaws but that soon fizzled out when it became clear I was nolonger of any use to them,so Now I just rely on Me, Myself and I i mean who needs friends when you're a HELL born halfling that suffers from delusional voices in your own head and have multiple personalities you never feel alone lonely or isolated right?WRONG! it seperates you from being a part of the social norms that you apperantly need to get anywhere in this materialistic fake world I discovered that life lesson the hard the hood of my crimson hoody up over my head I trudge on through the pounding rain,the good thing about the rain is nobody can tell youve been crying your stupid pathetic heart out but then again nobody notices anyway why would they they live in a happy fulfilled perfect fucking exsistance ,sighing I push the now very distant fading memory of my 'friends'as far into the dark twisted rows of errie slightly manic even catacombs of my damaged mind,the last flashbacks of my memories bring a small tear to my eyes Wiping my eyes I continue on my journey besides by the time 'THEY ' notice I mean IF they notice it'll be all over to the solitary confinements in the deep depths of Hell I sigh things were supposed to be getting better but that all came crashing down seeing as I'm back here where it all started I guess my owners were right a hell-born halfling like myself doesn't deserve anything better than this, Drusilla sighed a small tear escaped her now cold dead eyes.


	2. Carnage

Dru paced the full length of her confinement all the emotion of hurt upset and anger building up deep within her she needed a release,without giving her actions a second thought Dru grabbed a long sharp blade off the wall she knew full well that she was only sanctioned to torture and destroy people and other creatures of hell down here in the pits but she couldn't contain the hurt and anger bubbling inside her and with that in mind she made her way up to the human realm leaving a trail of complete death destruction and utter carnage in her midst.


	3. Heartless

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22c19fc9acbe8feaeb00a0b511f07fa3"Standing in the dead of night with nothing but the eerie glow of the moon Dru held a whimpering semi conscious human male up the cold damp wall with her right hand her cold sharp blade dancing slowly across his chest with her left, with each passing whimper and plea the dark smirk like grin grew wider along her lips. Seductivly Dru pressed herself against him her face inches from his,she could feel his heart beat both faster and slower with every passing minute she smiled slightly at the thought that very soon that very heart would soon be beating in the palm of her hand, looking up she could see the sheer terror in the young man's soon to be dead eyes 'shh your pathetic meaning less exsistance will very soon be over, that I can promise you but I can't promise you that it will be painless'with one last smirk she drove her hand directly into the now screaming humans chest cavity the sound of cracking bones became sweet music to her ears but then the cracking and the gurgled screams fell silent,removing her hand from his chest the silence was broken briefly by the slow dying beating of his freshly ripped out heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ba4d3f14ba2cc71dc0acfafe6c9a88"Looking around at the fresh carnage and sadistically pretty mess she had created Dru knew somewhere deep within her halfling being that Jay would not be too impressed with her, not because of the skills she used but because she had gone and done it without any warning an impulse Jay wished she would calm down and curb, except there was a slight warning visible the fact that she had released her inner anger and emotions that come with being part human she put both hers and her unborn twins' lives at risk but Dru wasn't too worried she knew that if Jay couldn't fix it his demon Vetis would and that brought another smirk to her lips. Taking one last look at her handywork Dru turned on her heels and left as quickly as she had arrived./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a083c3b15e7c680778d159b5660a5507"Dru paced the moonlit streets the adrenaline rush from her latest impulse kill still running through her entire body, the demon within her wanted nothing more than to do it again but the human in her was trying to make her feel bad about snuffing out the males life,she sighed heavily wishing the humanity within her would go away after all that kill is what she was really created for..wasn't it... Dru didn't know the answer anymore. Pushing the boundaries of her mind she kept walking she could sense more pathetic whiny humans half of which constantly wish there lives were no more surely she'd be doing them a favour,with that thought in her mind she turned the corner swiftly and came right into contact with one of those whiny humans. The male in front of Dru looked up smirking "This isn't a very good place for a pretty thing like you"looking at Dru with a sinister look in his eyes he continued talking, "you never know who's around and wouldn't it be a shame if you were to get hurt... Or worse" Upon hearing the last words to leave the males lips Dru smirked "I'd like to see you try it but I promise you will be the one that gets hurt or as you pointed out worse" The male lunged at Dru with a feeble attempt to knock her off her feet,in one swift move Dru outstretched her arm bringing it crashing into the oncoming males chest with a loud crack followed by the agonisingly pained cry emerging from the throat of the male. Holding his still beating heart in her hand she stands over his semi conscious fairly lifeless body" I did warn you that you would be the one to get hurt or worse but you were to stupid to listen" smirking she crushed the now still heart and left./p 


	4. Humanity

A little while and three more impulsive kills later and the human within Dru had finally gained the upper hand, her once cold dead black eyes returned to their human colour of a bright yet smokey blue,the screams of the heartless victims repeatedly screaming in her mind a memory she will later both long to remember and wish to forget,thoughts of how Jay's going to react when he discovers the extent of the carnage she has unleashed and the punishment waiting for her in Hell for killing unnecessarily in the human realm Dru knew it was bad and was now unavoidable but she tried to shut it out, pulling her crimson hoody over her flame red hair she lurked in the moonlit shadows and made her way home.

Arriving home Dru went and sat in her room contemplating all the terrible yet sadistically fun things she had done in the past 24 hours, the feeling of pure adrenaline rushed through her,ohh how the smell of freshly spilt blood and the feeling of a faint beating of a dying ripped out heart had made her feel so alive. She knew full well that if her hellish masters ever got wind of what she had done she'd be killed instantly but even that didn't faze her as much as it probably should've up from the spot she was sitting Dru decided that a hot shower and putting her blood drenched clothing in the washing machine was a very wise idea besides THEY couldn't prove anything because she had cleavily over the years masterd the art of astro projection meaning she quite literally was in two places at the exact same time and there was many witnesses,as that thought spread through her mind a smug smirk danced across her lips and with that she jumped in the shower.

After she had showered Dru thought she'd feel better but the feelings of rage, hate and raw untapped emotions were still bubbling away deep inside her,she wasn't getting used to letting her humanity take over for the past 19 years her demonic side was the one in control she'd had no reason to show kindness or compassion not in her line of work. Stiring within her was also all the deep dark fears of impending motherhood as her own mother was destroyed after she was born she didn't want to suffer the same fate. Curling up in the centre of the bed she shared with Jay she closed her eyes images of her 5 recent impulse kills dancing sinisterly through her mind forcing a small smile to dance across her lips, within minutes her mind was calm and black and she slipped into a deep sleep.  
The deep sleep didn't last long, Dru found herself thrashing violently wrapped between the sheets images of her own demise playing out in her mind Dru sat up gasping for her breath and gripping the sheets tightly within her now white knuckles.


	5. Good vs Evil

Dru got dressed in a slight hurry,the dreams and the absentness regularly showed to her by Jay weighed heavily on her already fragile and turmoiled mind,grabbing her freshly laundered crimson hoody she left the house in search of some relief. After walking for what seemed like forever Dru came across another one of those whiny things also known as humans just standing on the edge of the sharp bend of the road looking at the sheer drop that ends in a steep ravine,a small dark smirk crawled across Dru's lips as she slowly approached the desperate human. "Hey come away from there you cold fall and possibly die from the impact" without looking directly at her the desperate male spoke "yeah well what's it to you Huh it's not as if you know me or would miss me if I died nobody would so it's a win win" the male edged sightly closer to the edge,Dru couldn't help but chuckle arousing interest in the human, "well yes you are correct I don't know you and maybe nobody would miss you but I'm willing to help you" confused the human began to speak " help me? How exactly can you help me?" before he could continue Dru snaked her arm around the males chest from behind an agonizing scream filled the air swiftly replaced by silence an the faint beating of his own heart cleanly ripped from his chest,the loud thud of his lifeless mutilated carcass hitting the ground below. Finaly accepting the start of the needed relief washing over her Dru giggled and left to find some more toys to play with.

As the evening dragged on Dru felt slightly different she'd walked past several whiny humans and had spared them, finding a clearing she sat down her halfling heart beating loudly and heavily in her chest,she couldn't make out if it was her humanity making a reappearance or the twins she was carrying squabbling for room all she knew was she was starting to like the feeling as strange as it was. Looking down at her still clean crimson hoody she smiled at the fact that her first and only kill of the night wasn't at all messy. Dru sighed softly and looked out from the clearing at the magnificent sunset happening right infront of her she had never before seen something as beautiful as this but then again pretty things like that don't happen in the depths of her last thought Dru shuddered,surely something has aroused her old masters suspicions but then if that was true she'd most likely be dead by now,pushing the thought from her mind Dru watched the last of the sunset and headed home.

Dru arrived home expecting it to be empty as usual, except when she entered the house something didn't feel right, "Where have you been? " Jay's voice echoed through the hallway completely shattering the train of thoughts running through Dru's head, spinning around on her heels she faced him,"I went for a walk and got sidetracked by the sunset I didn't know that you were home" looking up at her Jay could sense more to her story but knew not to push it she'd reveal all when she was ready. Dru stepped forward and threw her arms around him embracing him in a long hug, she had missed him so much after all he wasn't just the higher demon that had given her more freedom from hell he was her partner, her lover,the father of her unborn twins and I guess her hell-born soulmate although she wasn't sure he had a soul.


	6. The Future

Dru lay in bed, detailed images of all the impulse kills she had indulged in flashing through her mind. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she remembered the delightful sound of the whiny humans chest cavity snapping loudly as she swiftly ripped out they're beating hearts. The sweet yet iron like smell of the crimson river of blood that flowed over her hands and fingers. Deep down she knew it was wrong and that she would need to fill Jay in on her dark demonic secrets but at the same time it felt sadistically good.

She decided deep within her that she would tell Jay exactly what she'd done whilest he was away. Smiling slightly at the thought of his oncoming reaction Dru fell fast asleep.

Whilest in a deep sleep Dru recalled her life spent in hell, you see technically she was what you'd call a Cambion the offspring of an Incubus demon and a human,although as Dru found out later in her life the human, her mother was casually destroyed as soon as she was born. Pushing that memory away she carried on down her subconscious demonic Memory Lane, a slight smirk danced across her sleeping lips at the thought of the souls she tortured or boneys as they're now known, you see years of imense pain and relentless torture will eventually send anyone over the edge, you see these guys will kill anything they find with a beating heart but then given the chance so would I but at least I'm conflicted by it. Time passed and suddenly a memory Dru didn't want resurfaced,the room she was in was dark well hell was fairly dark but this was a different darkness, this was usually the darkness a demon or halfling would encounter before their own demise, the silence was deafening but short lived; "You had one task Dru!. One god damn task and you blew it!" Dru hesitated slightly not fully sure how she was going to get out of this or even if she would,keeping her eyes to the ground she spoke up, "Master I'm sorry I didn't intend for him to escape,I secured him like I did all the others I honestly don't know what happened" at this the higher demon snarled " Normally this would be the glorious moment I'd wipe out your pathetic exsistance but alas I have orders from a demonic being higher than myself and as much as I love a good demon in demon brawl nobody that I know of has ever gone up against Vetis and won,come to think of it nobody's gone up against his twin brother Verin and won either,so I suppose you owe your gratitude for your pathetic useless exsistance to him! " then in a instant she was alone. Flashing forward came the realisation that would ignite everything the realisation that Jay was Vetis' host and her saviour.

After a long sleep Dru awoke, after showering and a change of clothes she grabbed her crimson hoody and set off for an early morning walk.  
After walking for what seemed like forever Dru looked around at her surroundings her inner self spoke softly causing a small smirk to dance across her lips; "I get lonely and I guess I get lost, no seriously I'm lost I've never been in this part of the woods before" looking around again she spotted something familiar it was the small pond where she had her first proper unguarded by Hell encounter with Jay, smiling she carried on forward towards home confident that she would still arrive home way before Jays return with plenty of time to kill; with that in mind Dru decided to take a little detour hoping to encounter a needy whiny pathetic human,a glorious end to a already glorious day.


	7. Kill Times

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f40ed9f8bfbef0d5b15905c9e95ceae0"Dru continued on her little detour route home,smliling as she walked,the stench of the whiney human up ahead made her excited,as the stench became stronger Dru made a sharp turn to the right and there in front of her stood a fragile female dressed in pale yet dirty forward slightly it seemed to Dru that the female was talking to someone, effing closer she soon discovered there wasn't anyone else there,a smirk danced across Dru's lips as the woman in front of her was obviously damaged and delusional which would make what she had planned so much more fun. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dru continued forward when the female suddenly snapped around to face her "w-who are you? her voice seemed pained and damaged,"Me?" Dru answered playfully "Well depending on how you want to perseve me I could be your worst nightmare or your passing saviour" as the words left her lips Dru's eyes suddenly changed from a smokey blue to jet black, a low growl emerged from deep within her as she continued to toy with the fragile human, "now what's a pretty thing like you doing way out here where nobody would or could hear you scream for miles? " the female looked blankly at Dru as though she wasn't even there, "I didn't want to stay and die in that palace so I I escaped and I guess I just kept walking" this made Dru very curious and she continued with her plan; "stay and die where,and is it death itself you fear or just that place you speak of? " again the female replied with a blank expression "I don't fear death in fact I constantly pray or it,i mean it's not like I'd be missed Ive been in that place 6 months and no-one has bothered to visit so it would be a blessing I suppose" the words that left the females lips was music to Dru's ears stepping forward slowly she snaked one arm around the females throat managing to choke the pathetically lie scream that attempted to escape,and with one quick movement the females body erupted in short lived convulsions with only the soft beating of her heart echoing from it's place in Dru's hand;dropping her lifeless body Dru whispers in her dead lifeless ear; "oh sweetie you really should've been careful what you wished for" giggling softly to herself she continued her journey home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675568a343d56cab7c764b20ee6c764e"It was nightfall and once again Dru found herself home and in bed alone, Jay had been summoned to the higher levels of hell for some unknown reason, although it was a fairly ongoing thing she still couldn't help but style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dru stretched out an uneasy tiredness falling upon her, she knew all to well what was coming and what it would entail,yet another night of vivid dreams and nightmarish flashbacks of her time in hell as a gaurded torturess,by gaurded it really meant slave basically do? as you're told or die for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dru couldn't fight the need to sleep any longer and she gave in the blackness clouding over her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After what seemed like an eternity but was merely a few minutes a deep burnt orange and crimson light emerged beginning her demonic journey down Memory Lane once again,causing a subconscious Dru to grip the sheets she lay on, an image of a unintentional victim standing in the centre of a room surrounded by two other demons three if you counted Dru herself,an eerie silence filled the room that was cut short by the fragile human stood in the centre, "w-who are you? W-what are you? " nobody answered yet all eyes fell fixed on Dru. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Feeling she had no excuse to be rude she stepped forward and looked straight into the eyes of the female,"you wish to know who and what we are?,hmm ok I'll honour you that." stepping closer Dru continued,"we are demons,that is our official being just as you are a human, and now for the personal introductions", pointing to the female demon to the right of her Dru spoke again, "This beautiful specimen is Proserpine,she is as you would say The Princess of Hell,but she's capable of living within you human's tongues, she's the reason you all spread lies and hatred amongst the world plus she loves to talk and I mean literally she NEVER shuts up! "flashing a small smirk she moves on to the male demon situated to their left, "This handsome specimen is Shalbriri and he is capable of living within the eyes he sees EVERYTHING which if you ask me is kinda ironic as he's the Demon of Blindness" a slight gruff chuckle emerged from Shalbriri's throat at the understanding of the irony which caused Dru to smile again, and then, well then there's me,I'm Dru, I'm the last person someone like you or even someone like us will ever see I'm the lucky one that gets to throw your mangled carcass into the firery pits of Eternal Damnation but I'm also capable of getting into your mind because you see I basically live in the weak and the wounded,now you know who and what we are, not that it will make any difference as your journey ends here", before the female had chance to talk back or even scream Dru held her heart in the grip of her hand crushing it in one swift style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Within seconds of her committing that act a loud cry bellowed through the catacombs of HELL and with that Dru knew she was in trouble. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The memories flashing through Dru's mind came to a crashing halt causing her to wake up screaming,sweating and gripping the lonely bed sheets in bouts of pure terror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adf4f7970f29d0ac9ba511994df8ecd3"Upon awaking Dru decided that she needed to calm down and attempt to make some sense of the nightmares and rapid thoughts she was frequently experiencing, turning to the small cd player on her left she hit play emerging herself in the words spoken from the current song./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44569a759f7bf94c291ed9a460110550"I'm tired of being what you want me to bebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Feeling so faithless, lost under the surfacebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't know what you're expecting of mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Put under the pressure of walking in your shoesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Every step that I take is another mistake to youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0fd4ab39cb353da16cb3545f3edfd36"I've become so numb, I can't feel you therebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Become so tired, so much more awarebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /By becoming this all I want to dobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Is be more like me and be less like you/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d76cbe7767cd67a50c230322d97e40"Can't you see that you're smothering me?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Holding too tightly, afraid to lose controlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Cause everything that you thought I would bebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Has fallen apart right in front of youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Every step that I take is another mistake to youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And every second I waste is more than I can take!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I know I may end up failing toobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But I know you were just like mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With someone disappointed in you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2f39c3d3b6b9abe0faf333936ffdae8"As the song faded out it suddenly became clear,she felt pressured from her HELL bound counterparts to continue with her demonic heritage and yet in in fully compiling to that side of her she'd loose all sight of her humanity and therefore Jay would become disappointed in her after all he loved and accepted her for her entire being human or demon it didn't matter to him and for once she realised she had a much higher purpose;smilimg slightly she grabbed her phone and instantly sent a message to the one other person in her hectic confusing exsistance that she felt at ease with, that person was her best friend and extended family member (due to being the wife of jays twin Verin) if anybody other than Jay could help her forget the past few days it was Kate,after hearing the beep of the reply she grabbed her clothes got quickly changed and headed off for some girly time./p 


	8. Nightmares

Returning home from her outing with Kate,Dru sat perched on the edge of the bed, once again she had returned to an empty house, sighing she flipped the little cd player on hoping there was anything in there that would either numb the pain she was feeling inside or at least push it away, lying back she closed her eyes and listened as the music began to play.  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life"  
Leaving the song playing on repeat she slowly drifted off to sleep knowing that once again she'd be transported to the darkness of her exsistance and fully aware there was nobody around to save her from it.

The next few hours went by in a twisted blur, filled with both Dru's own screams and the screams of the beings she tortured on a daily basis. One dark twisted memory after another flashed through her subconcious, all the times she'd had a close call either at the hands of her own victims or at the hands-off her bosses,she vividly remembered the First time she'd ever seen Jay in her side of HELL she was chained to the wall being viciously flogged with a restraining chain after another of her intended victims managed to escape,he was just stood there as a part of the 6 member group meeting,she felt like she was just another meaningless bad egg but there was something in the way he kept glancing up at her, it was like he's was going to say something, time passed this way and finally before leaving he demanded they took her down and tended toner wounds and that he'd be back within the hour to check on her recove,for the First time I'm her entire exsistance Dru felt something she felt some kind of compassion.  
Hours later Dru awoke abruptly her heart pounding deep within her chest,the blood rushing through her body making her feel weak and lightheaded,everything she believed in regarding herself and Jay was falling apart right in front of her and she knew she was powerless to stop it, the signs were clear,he hadn't been home in months, even when he was home he barely acknowledged her, he seemed cold and distant around her almost as if he regretted saving her, and now here she was pregnant with his twin sons tying and weighing him down even more,she felt terrible and the worst part,she had no clue how to fix it.

Needing to clear her head Dru grabbed her mp3 player and her hoody and went for a long walk. Listening to her music the lyrics seemed to awaken something deep within her core being;'We've been seein' what you wanted  
Got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity  
Might cost us our lives  
I hear they're gettin' closer  
Their howls are sendin' chills down my spine  
And time is runnin' out now  
They're comin' down the hills from behind

When we start killin'  
It's all comin' down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
 _(I want to be awakened right now!)_  
When we start killin'  
It all will be fallin' down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fadin' away  
When we start killin'

We've been searchin' all night long  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around  
I feel they're gettin' closer  
Their howls are sendin' chills down my spine  
And time is runnin' out now  
They're comin' down the hills from behind

When we start killin'  
It's all comin' down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
 _(I want to be awakened right now!)_  
When we start killin'  
It all will be fallin' down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fadin' away  
When we start killin'

When we start killin'

I feel they're gettin' closer  
Their howls are sendin' chills down my spine  
And time is runnin' out now  
They're comin' down the hills from behind

The sun is risin', the screams have gone  
Too many have fallen, few still stand tall  
Is this the endin' of what we've begun?  
Will we remember what we've done wrong?

When we start killin'  
It's all comin' down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
 _(I want to be awakened right now!)_  
When we start killin'  
It all will be fallin' down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fadin' away  
When we start killin'

When we start killin'  
When we start killin'

As the song faded out so did the memories, every single kill she'd ever made in her entire exsistance came flooding back, the sheer pain of her horiffic former life caused Dru to collapse gasping for her breath.


	9. Jay's Return

After the realisation of her latest nightmare Dru decided to just chill at home and listen to music,grabbing a pile of Jay's cds she put the disc in the player and pressed play, lying on the bed she listened along to the song playing;

Nagareru toki no naka matataku  
Setsuna teki kirameki wo  
Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru Believer

Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite  
Iranai mono wa subete suteta  
Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite

Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite  
Gisei no kaze ni ashi wo torarete mo  
Afureru shoudou wo osae kirenai  
Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara

"Itsuwari" "osore" "kyoshoku" "urei"  
Samazama na negatibu ni  
Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai  
Kodoku mo shiranu trickster

Yozora wo tsukisasu biru no mure  
Hoshi nado mienai sora miage  
"mayoi wa nai ka" to jibun ni toikakeru

Kono machi juu afureru mono ni mamire  
Utsutsu wo nukatsu you na koto wa nai  
Asu e to tsunagaru michi no hate de  
Kono te ni tsukamu mono wo mitai kara

Mabuta wo toji ishiki no umi ni ukande omoi egaku  
Risou wo te ni suru sono toki wo

Kagiri aru "sei" wo kono yo ni uke  
Kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii  
Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono  
"jibun jishin" to iu na no kesshou e

Kirei goto wo tsukitoosu koto  
Itsuka makoto e kawaru  
Katakuna ni shinji tsuzuketai  
It's just my faith, The absolute truth...

Nagareru toki no naka matataku  
Setsuna teki kirameki wo  
Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru Believer

After listening to the Japanese lyrics for over an hour she decided to see if Jay had the same song in English as for some reason the lyrics stired something deep within her and she was curious as to the English translation, after about 10 minutes of searching she found it, placing it in the machine she once again laid back and listend;

Amidst the passing time, a twinkling and ephemeral sparkling resonates;  
I'm a believer that keeps walking to carve his memories into the world.

With dreams that no one else can ever have, I cast aside everything that I don't need.  
No feelings of surrender reside inside my heart.

There is still a gap between my ideals and reality, even though the shackles of sacrifice anchored my feet from moving.  
I can't suppress the passion of my heart.

"Lies", "fear", "emptiness", and "grief." I'm not so weak that I'm  
Gripped by all these kind of negativities. I'm a trickster who knows no solitude.

Flocks of buildings stab into the night sky in which the stars have faded;  
I ask myself, "Aren't you lost?"

The city is smeared with overwhelming and bitter things.  
It's not something unobtainable:  
As the road guides us to the future, I must know what is to come.

Closing my eyes, I float in a sea of my own senses and envision it:  
The day when my ideals are finally within my grasp.

It's accepted in this world that righteousness has it's limits; withering is foolishly similar.  
Something that no one else has obtained: A crystallization dubbed "myself."

Piercing through the simplicity, one day I will change my dreams into reality.  
I want to continue to obstinately believe, as my faith is absolute truth.

Amidst the passing time, a twinkling and ephemeral sparkling;  
I'm a believer that keeps walking to carve his memories into the world.

Something about the lyrics made her think about all the things she'd done she sighed softly hoping that her memories would One day be carved into the world.

Hours passed and Dru decided to sample some other of Jay's cds,he was a avid fan of certain animes and had acquired a few decent soundtracks,after sifting through the pile for a good 15 minutes Dru decide to put a random album on, she sat back and closed her eyes listening to the flowing lyrics;

I run and run a thousand miles  
and I am barely breathing  
Only the fuel of a passion heart  
Keeps this body strong and moving forward

But, could it be I found a place to rest  
How far until I'm ok?  
Trees of the town reveal the time has come  
Once again to shift our shade and colors

The world always changes around us but weakness will  
always remain  
Through all the pain,  
Believe in, who we are right here and now

Raise one hand to the sky!  
Raise them both!  
Lift them high!  
And you'll cut through the darkness,  
Make it go!

The time to start is now!  
And I can show you how!  
Start with me and the world will be even bigger than  
ever before

The road that's gonna take me home tonight  
Is just the same as always  
Led by the brink up all along the way  
Of the flicker from the street lamps fading

The town's falling down all around me  
Yields to a breeze I felt before  
And now I'm sure its blowing at my back and guiding me

In my heart will be where, I will lead this despair  
'til the tears all dry up and finally stop  
No goal has been found!  
But we're not turning around!  
I'm tearing through that the wind I knew,  
Running and not slowing down!

Those bitter days are calling  
For you and me to love  
Do you not want to open  
The forbidden box that holds our dreams!

You can choose to go first, you can choose to go last.  
Just as long as you move, you'll be okay!  
And we'll still let you go!  
And you can bet I know!

But where and how that is learnt 'til now,  
is leading each step of the way!

Raise one hand to the sky! Raise them both! Lift them  
high!  
And you'll cut through the darkness-make it go!

As the music faded Dru pondered any sort of meaning to her own life and exsitencse that hit her from the lyrics, yes her life was both painful and tiring at times but one day everything will change, in fairness it had already started to, for once she actually felt she had a family that loved and cared for and about her instead of Just being a number or a means to an end, she knew in her dark heart that Jay would NEVER cause her harm or allow any harm to come to her even though her master in the pits tormented her daily saying that her purpose to Jay is and always will be the exact same as her human mother's,all she is will end once the babies are born and that after that happens Jay won't need her and will destroy her leaving nothing but a dead mangled up twisted carcass of a corpse to rot in the pits of Eternal Damnation,this dark memory brought uncontrollable tears to Dru's eyes,she hated to think about the small fact that THEY could be right.

After a long undisturbed sleep Dru awoke to a strange feeling, looking over she noticed that Jay had returned at some point whilest she was sleeping, this was obvious as he was currently asleep next to her with his arm currently over her, smiling slightly she snuggled back down. Hours passed and she started stiring,opening her eyes slightly she looked around,'Aww you're finally back with us then? " Jay spoke with a slight chuckle in his voice; 'i wasn't asleep that long" she replied smiling, "Babe I'd say that Three days was fairly long, but I guess you probably needed it"Dru looked at him slightly worried and confused; "did you say three days? There's no way I've been asleep for three days,i woke up a couple hours ago and noticed you had come home so snuggled back up with you and went back to sleep","Dru i returned on Thursday evening its now Sunday afternoon,youve slept solid for three days" Looking at him Dru panicked "w why did I do that" upon hearing her panic Jay smiled and sat next to her, "I guess I forgot to tell you about that part, basically as you enter the last stage of your pregnancy your going to want to sleep a hell of a lot amongst other things, but don't worry its normal" pulling her into a tight embrace he could feel her shaking slightly"shh dont worry its ok,we're all ok I mean that,dont stress please",resting his hand softly on her engorged bump he smiled kissing her forehead.


	10. Passion

Dru snuggled into Jay a familiar feeling growing within her, kissing up his neck and along his jawline she teasingly ran her hand up the inside of his thigh, she continued to do this as she heard the low moan coming from his throat,glancing up from her spot she could see he was turned on by the simple fact he was biting his lower lip;"mmm has somebody missed me" a low moan escaped his lips giving the answer she already knew, in one swift movement she had moved her hand and was now using it to both sensually and vigorously pump his well endowed shaft.  
Dru smiled slightly knowing he wouldn't last long at this rate so she switched and was now continuing pleasurably torturing him with her mouth, this change in position and tempo suddenly had Jays attention and he started to run his hands through her flame red hair moaning as he attempted to speak; "y you realise that if you keep t that up i I'll explode" looking up from her position Dru smirked slightly before quickly moving so she was perched directly above him,in seconds she was filled with his engorged member,bringing back all the passionate memories of the first ever time they slept together.

After a good few dare i say rampant few hours Dru rolled onto her side and snuggled into Jay, smiling she leant over and kissed him before grabbing the small cd remote off the bedside table and randomly hit play;

If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby  
Take my hand  
I'll be your lover tonight

Whoa oh whoa oh  
This is what I wanna do  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Let's have some fun  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
One on one just me and you  
Whoa oh whoa oh

Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room

As the music faded out Dru spotted the same familiar look in Jays eyes from earlier man this is gonna be a long fun day.

The following few days went by in a bit of a blur between moments of hot passion with Jay to hot sweats caused by vivid nightmares Dru barely got any sleep, getting up one afternoon after being forced to rest by Jay she decided to listen to some of the older genre cds in Jays collection, picking up a cd at random she loaded the stereo and pressed play;  
Got a wife and kids in Baltimore, Jack  
I went out for a ride and I never went back  
Like a river that don't know where it's flowing  
I took a wrong turn and I just kept going

Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Lay down your money and you play your part  
Everybody's got a hungry heart

I met her in a Kingstown bar  
We fell in love I knew it had to end  
We took what we had and we ripped it apart  
Now here I am down in Kingstown again

Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Lay down your money and you play your part  
Everybody's got a hungry heart

Everybody needs a place to rest  
Everybody wants to have a home  
Don't make no difference what nobody says  
Ain't nobody like to be alone

Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Lay down your money and you play your part  
Everybody's got a hungry heart

As the song faded out she felt a flutter deep within her she wasn't sure if it was the twins literally fighting each other for the restricted space that was currently left available to them or something else entirely all she knew was that she loved both her unborn twins and their father more than she could ever begin to explain.


	11. The End Or Is It?

Over the next few days,weeks even, Dru noticed that the nightmares of her past were slowly becoming more vivid, more violent and more realisti,showing her every torture she had ever carried out, every kill she'd made including the most recent ones, everything was unveiling itself.  
Closing her eyes she was transported to the woods the impulse kill she committed playing out in her mind, the pathetic human male standing on the edge of a sharp bend in the road, she could see and sense he was contemplating suicide, she Just kind of casually helped him along,deep within her subconscious she could smell the iron scent of his blood fill the air and feel his dying beating heart rapidly beat in the palm of her hand, at this subconscious memory Dru smirked before opening her eyes.

She knew full well she needed to come clean to Jay about everything, but she was terrified,not of him exactly but of how he was going to react to her confession, deep down she knew he would be dissapointed but just how much exactly was a completely different matter.  
Dru let out a sigh and headed to the kitchen to reveal all today and await her fate.

Heading on to the kitchen she could see Jay sitting at the table looking lost in his own thoughts, Dru knew the intensity of long periods spent in Hell it can seriously play havoc with your inner conscience and general mind, the stresses of being down there for so long was visibly etched across his face,walking up beside him Dru wrapped her arms around him from behind; "Jay are you OK, you seem distracted" a short silent pause passed before he carefully swung her round into his lap, "yeah I'm fine Incas just thinking, what about you Huh you seem tense as though something's bothering you, if your worried about giving birth dont everything Will be ok" Dru looked at him fighting with her innerself as to whether she should tell him or not, sighing she answered "n no it's not that its something else, " she looked away feeling ashamed, attentively as ever Jay picked up on this unusual for her behavior and pressed forward with the conversation "Dru you known you can tell me anything,anything at all whether its Good or bad im here for you, please don't shut me out" Tears starring to form in her eyes,she wanted nothing more than to tell him everything but she was terrified that he'd reject her.."babe please... " Jays pleading made her talk. After attempting to explain it for over an hour Dru decided to use her power of mind visulation control to show Jay,closing her eyes she concentrated the image appearing in her mind (Dru got dressed in a slight hurry,the dreams and the absentness regularly showed to her by Jay weighed heavily on her already fragile and turmoiled mind,grabbing her freshly laundered crimson hoody she left the house in search of some relief. After walking for what seemed like forever Dru came across another one of those whiny things also known as humans just standing on the edge of the sharp bend of the road looking at the sheer drop that ends in a steep ravine,a small dark smirk crawled across Dru's lips as she slowly approached the desperate human. "Hey come away from there you cold fall and possibly die from the impact" without looking directly at her the desperate male spoke "yeah well what's it to you Huh it's not as if you know me or would miss me if I died nobody would so it's a win win" the male edged sightly closer to the edge,Dru couldn't help but chuckle arousing interest in the human, "well yes you are correct I don't know you and maybe nobody would miss you but I'm willing to help you" confused the human began to speak " help me? How exactly can you help me?" before he could continue Dru snaked her arm around the males chest from behind an agonizing scream filled the air swiftly replaced by silence an the faint beating of his own heart cleanly ripped from his chest,the loud thud of his lifeless mutilated carcass hitting the ground below. Finaly accepting the start of the needed relief washing over her Dru giggled and left to find some more toys to play with.) As soon as the last part of the visual memory flashed by Dru opened her eyes severing the mental link, all she could do was wait.

Several minutes passed since she had severed the mental link with Jay and yet he still hadn't said anything he was just sat there staring at her "oh great he's mad at me" she thought subconsciously,getting up from her spot at the table she went to walk away towards the stairs only to feel Jay grab her wrist and in one move swing her into him wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him in a warm embrace, looking up at him she decided to make the first move; "S so you're not mad at me?, w why aren't you mad at me? " as she said this she felt Jay chuckle,"Dru why would I be mad? Yeah I'll admit I'm disappointed" at the sound of the word disappointed Dru dropped her head in shame, noticing this reaction Jay gently lifted her chin and continued what he was saying; "I'm not disappointed in you,im disappointed in myself that I let HELL keep me from you,maybe if I'd have been around more you wouldn't have felt alone and unwanted and maybe you wouldn't have done what you did,but I allowed them the power and control well that's about to change, I said before I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and I meant it" listening to his words Dru sighed happily and nuzzled herself into his chest, things were going to be OK after all.

Dru remained in Jays embrace for a few more minutes although she knew she'd happily stay for eternity,the radio was playing softly in the background,a song that always made her think of their relationship was playing in the distance of the kitchen, closing her eyes and resting her head against Jays chest she listens to both the beating of his heart and the lyrics of the distant song;  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

As the song faded out the mood was shattered abruptly by the traffic and travel announcement causing both of them to break apart from the embrace in floods of laughter.

It was nightfall and Dru was restless as once again Jay had been summoned to the fiery pits of eternal damnation or Hell as its better known, she had attempted many things to ease her raving mind like good no for a walk and then a warm shower but neither worked, she spent both physically and emotionally,lying on the bed she slowly drifted off to sleep except it wasn't as peaceful as she had hoped: the room she was is was lit an eerily redish colour she was pretty sure she was somewhere in HELL,out the corner of her eye she could see Jay yet no matter how quick she walked she could never catch up with him, something wasn't right she knew that much, picking up her pace she found her self within the ancient catacombs,there was music playing in the background, Dru tried desperately to listen;  
Past the point of no return, no backward glances  
The games we've played, till now are at an end  
Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks it's door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return

You have brought me  
Through that moment where words run dry  
Through that moment where speech disappears  
Into silence, silence

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent  
And now I am here with you  
No second thoughts, I've decided, decided

Past the point of no return, no going back now  
Our passion play has now at last begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
How long should we two wait, before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return

Once again she spotted Jay yet now not only could she not catch up with him but when she called out to him it was as though he couldn't hear her, what the hell is going on, she started to panic, there has to be a reason for this,in the midst of her panic and confusion she heard someone speaking to her from within the darkness"oh you lost little one,there is a reason to all of this and you'll find out soon enough but now is not the time,be patient your life is a ongoing story where one book closes another Will soon be written" and with that the faceless voice was gone leaving Dru alone in complete darkness awaiting her next chapter.

THE END... FOR NOW...


End file.
